1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of thin-film solid-state energy-storage devices, and more specifically to application configurations of thin-film solid-state batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronics have been incorporated into many portable devices such as computers, mobile phones, tracking systems, scanners, hearing aids, remote sensors, etc. One drawback to such portable devices is the need to include the power supply with the device. Portable devices typically use batteries as power supplies. Batteries must have sufficient capacity to power the device for at least the length of time the device is in use. Sufficient battery capacity can result in a power supply that is disproportionately heavy and/or large compared to the device. Accordingly, smaller and lighter energy storage devices (i.e., power supplies) are desired.
One such type of an energy-storage device is a solid-state, thin-film battery. Examples of thin-film batteries are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,765; 5,338,625; 5,445,906; 5,512,147; 5,561,004; 5,567,210; 5,569,520; 5,597,660; 5,612,152; 5,654,084; and 5,705,293, each of which is herein incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,625 describes a thin-film battery, especially a thin-film microbattery, and a method for making same having application as a backup or first integrated power source for electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,906 describes a method and system for manufacturing a thin-film battery structure formed with the method that utilizes a plurality of deposition stations at which thin battery component films are built up in sequence upon a web-like substrate as the substrate is automatically moved through the stations.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0147877 describes a thin-film battery such as one that includes lithium or lithium compounds connected to an electronic circuit. An environmental barrier is deposited as alternating layers, at least one of the layers providing a smoothing, planarizing, and/or leveling physical-configuration function, and at least one other layer providing a diffusion-barrier function.
However, due at least in part to the relatively small size, such storage devices may not be able to provide adequate power for an associated electronic device. Of course multiple batteries may be connected in series or parallel, depending on the voltage and current requirements of a device, to increase power output over just a single battery. Such configurations, though, require multiple batteries and space in a small, portable device once again becomes an issue. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for devices and methods that facilitate provision of power supplies in small devices.